Knock it Up!
by RockYourLove13
Summary: Love lifts off the ground when Rocky and CeCe have a couples conference with Deuce and Dina and lust lies when Rocky and Cece have an intervention with Ty and introduce him to a new girl named Mia Romero  OC!


Knock it Up! A Shake it Up! Fanfiction

"Ok, so have you ever had a girlfriend for more than one week?" CeCe Jones asked her friend Rocky Blue's brother, Ty Blue. "Uhhhhh, No." answered Ty in shame. "That's exactly why we needed to talk to you and Deuce and Dina!" Rocky said. "We fear you have way too much intimacy and way too little." CeCe said as she eyed Ty, then Dina and Deuce. "That's why we found a girl who will keep Ty in check and in reality. Mia!" the two girls called as the girl waltzed in. "Mia Romero, at your service." Said the girl as Ty eyed her full-bodied figure. "Whoa." Ty said half drooling as Mia purposely dropped her purse and bent over, her breasts sagging down and panties flashing. "Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer." Mia said as she slapped Ty and exited CeCe's apartment. "Mia, wait!" Ty yelled as he ran down the hall. "All done with him, Now YOU TWO, "Cece said as she eyed Deuce and Dina, "You two need a lot more intimacy. That's all, bye!" Rocky nudged Cece as she examined Deuce's red face. "He's embarrassed as you are teasing him since he's never had whoopee on the cushion before!" Dina laughed very hard as she then got a pillow thrown at her by rocky. The two then went on their way and had a discussion in the hallway. "Maybe Rocky and CeCe are right; we have yet to have any intimacy!" Dina brought up. Deuce's face was more red then a beet! He felt like ravishing Dina right there to silence all but it wouldn't work. He thought that he needed to have intimacy with her in a romantic and passionate place with a romantic and passionate mood. He thought he would need Rocky and CeCe's help.

The next day at school was very easy. "Hey baby!" Dina said as Deuce then pulled her in for a deep smooch. "Whoa…" Dina moaned. "Liked that? Wait for tonight!" Deuce said as he walked off. "What was that about?" asked Mia as she soon saw Ty and dropped her purse again and bent over. Ty almost bumped into her and was at lap length with her behind, he soon felt alone with himself and Mia as she then got up. "Oh, I didn't see you there Ty!" Mia said as she blatantly rubbed her butt against Ty's crotch. CeCe witnessed and then yelled, "Get a room!" "If only…,' Ty said under his breath. "So, what would you say about you and me and a little dinner tonight?" Mia asked as she walked her fingers up Ty's shoulders. "Uhhhhhhhhh, OK!" Ty said as he gulped a big one. Mia walked off and told herself, "Boys are soooooo easy!"

Later that day, Rocky and CeCe had invited Deuce and Dina to CeCe's Apartment. The four were getting ready to celebrate a night of sexual seduction and were getting into their intimate apparel. "I hope Deuce enjoys the lace nightie I have on!" Dina gushed. If only I had the curves to fill in that dress, CeCe thought secretly. "I hope Dina enjoys this passionate night of heat and lust." Deuce told Rocky. "Let's keep them crossed she does." Rocky hoped. Soonly, a shooting star flew by the window and Rocky and Deuce made a wish each. There was an awkward silence until Deuce gave Rocky a soft and loving kiss on the lips."Well then, I must go." Rocky said as she licked her lips as she left. "Good evening." Deuce said as he sat on Flynn's bed thinking about the kiss.

"So how do you like your pork chops?" Ty asked Mia who was chewing with a big smile and savoring. "Delicious. BUT (!), not as delicious as you." Mia said with GRRR and a smile on her face. "Does this mean?" "Yes." "So?" "Yes!" "Yummy, let's do it!" Ty said as he and Mia ran off to his room to go have sex. Mia began to kiss Ty and he carried her onto his bed and rubbed her thighs as she straddled and rubbed his now shirtless chest and abdomen. Ty yanked off Mia's lovely little lace number and began to suck her Double-D sized breasts. She unzipped his pants and out came a long 12 inch pole ready for her mouth and she gave it a giant lick. Ty gasped and moaned and felt ecstatic as his seed flew and squirted into her mouth. Mia swallowed it down and gave Ty a giant kiss. Ty then arched Mia and nailed her up her butt and she groaned and thought about what she was doing. I shouldn't be doing this, Mia thought as she devised a plan to exit Ty's lusted room. "Take my doggy for a walk- or I mean your doggy- for 69 minutes to the top of the hill!" Mia said with her best bitch smile. Ty grimaced and let her get positioned. Intentionally, she hit Ty's face with her butt as hard as she could and he fell to the floor moaning why. "I know you are a sexy, hot, youthful man but I can't do this. I wasn't supposed to put out and let your hammer put the nail in my hole!" Mia replied as she quickly got dressed and ran out. "Just what am I going to do?" She took 3 pork chops and then exited the home of the horny.

Deuce and Dina were smooching while Rocky and CeCe were in the living room playing Go Fish and drinking apple juice. "How long before Deuce screws up?" CeCe asked Rocky while shuffling through her deck. "I'd say half an hour." Rocky answered as she asked then for a 2. Deuce and Dina getting nude as they possibly could and when Deuce kissed Dina just once more, he murmured Rocky. "Excuse me? (!)" Dina said as she almost unclipped her bra and then covered her breasts. "It's not what you think!" "Yes it is! You kissed Rocky while I was getting ready and want to kiss her again! I, Dina Carol Garcia, will never talk to you again!" Dina said getting dressed and leaving the apartment angrily. "Come on let's be supportive. It's me, a con man, of course I'll cheat!" Deuce said as he leaned in for a kiss but received a smack to the sack. CeCe and Rocky witnessed everything and CeCe then asked for the time. "11:29." Rocky said as CeCe gave a smug grin. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

"Why did Dina storm out of CeCe's apartment?" Rocky wrote on a note. "Pass it to Deuce!" Rocky whispered to Tinka. "Oh of course," Tinka said as smug as she could, "WHY DID DINA STORM OUT OF CECE'S APARTMENT?" Tinka screamed out loud. "No!" Deuce and Rocky hollered as Tinka gave her best bitch smile. "Raquel, Deuce, would you like a moment?" "That'd be nice!" the two said as they snarled at Tinka. Soon, they were out in the hall and with confused looks on their faces, "So, Dina?" "Yeah, I was kissing her and then I said Rocky and she let her inner rage." "Well, you know what we have to do now." Rocky said as she kissed Deuce one last time and went to her locker and got a paper and told Deuce to tell her what to write and he said, "Dear Dina, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did and for you to meet me at CeCe's apartment. Love Always, Deuce (: "

"There we go!" Rocky said as she walked to Dina's locker and stuffed the note.

"Hey Mia!" Ty texted to her and hoped she would respond. "What do you want?" Mia retorted in discomfort. "I just wanted to apologize for last night and the mouth cum and you know!" "It's OK; just I've got to go." Mia then signed off and left Ty to ponder.

"Whoa, am I that bad?" Mia was walking down the street and

soonly was hit by a taxi. Ty then curled up in a ball and thought about Mia. He wished the best for her and loved her more than just her breasts. He loved her personality, her compassion, her attitude! He just wished the best for her in general and hoped to see her again…

"OK, I'm here, now what?" Dina said as he knocked on CeCe's apartment door. "To make Le'amour with thee!" Deuce said as he appeared in a romantic intimate suit with a rose in his mouth. "WHOA!(!)" Dina said as Deuce picked her up and kissed her all the way to Flynn's room. The bed was surprisingly big as often he would sleep with his mom until he'd fall asleep. The bed had a heart made of rose petals and Dina and Deuce were ready to make love.

"Whoa that was great!" thought Dina as she was vibrating. "I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY!" Deuce said in ecstatic loudness and feeling. "I love that part when the body juice was squirting from you to me!" Dina gushed. "What? That was not supposed to happen. If that happens, you get pregnant!" "Oh my God!" Dina then began to cry as Deuce began to comfort her and reassure her. The two then took a shower together and got dressed and went home unsure of what just occurred.


End file.
